Creeper
---- NOTICE: The Creeper has been removed from the game in the June 28th update, and now the Goblin stands in for the Creeper :The Creeper is a mob that runs into the battle and explodes on dwarves, killing itself in the process. It is one of the three basic mobs, of which include the [[Zombie|'Zombie']], Skeleton, '''and Creeper. It costs 25 Mana to unlock. '''Role The role of the creeper is to explode on dwarves for burst damage and on walls for destruction. The creeper has two upgrade paths that can focus on either of these roles. See Monster Tactics for a guide on being an effective creeper. Items / Weapons Carapace ---- "A stronger carapace means you can take more hits!" Corresponds with the Carapace upgrade Explosion ---- Tooltip: " Left click to ignite. It takes 2 seconds to explode unless one has the Furious upgrade in the Blasting tree. If a creeper takes damage after igniting, they will be defused and will have to ignite again. Seppuku ---- Creepers do not have a seppuku and must instead use their Explosion to kill themselves. Upgrade Tree The upgrades that can be applied to the Creeper through the use of Mana are the following: Carapace ---- Carapace increases the amount of hearts by 2 per level. The cost starts at 10 mana and increases by 10 per level. There are a total of 5 levels. The cost to fully upgrade is 150 mana. Adrenaline ---- Adrenaline ''increases the amount of speed while detonating by 20% per level. The cost starts at 10 mana increases by 10 per level. There are a total of 5 levels. The cost to fully upgrade is ''150 mana. Blasting ---- Blasting is only able to be unlocked when both''' Carapace'' ''and ''Adrenaline'' upgraded to level 3. This is the damage creeper. This increases the amount of damage by 3 per level. The cost starts at 50 mana and increases by 10 per level. There are a total of 5 levels. The cost to fully upgrade is ''350 mana''. '''Furious ---- Furious reduces the fuse by 0.1 of a second per level. The cost starts at 50 mana and increases by 10 per level. There are a total of 5 levels. The cost to fully upgrade is 350 mana. Enraged ---- Enraged is only able to be unlocked when both''' Blasting'' ''and ''Furious'' are fully upgraded. This is the Supercreeper upgrade, it increases the damage you do by 10 and increases the amount of knockback you do. This costs ''500 mana''. '''Destruction ---- Destruction is only able to be unlocked when both Carapace and Adrenaline upgraded to level 3. This is the destruction creeper. This increases the damage done to blocks by 10% per level. The cost starts at 50 mana and increases by 10 per level. There are a total of 5 levels. The cost to fully upgrade is 350 mana. Infestation ---- Infestation spawns rats after exploding, the first level spawns 3 rats and it increases by 1 for each additional level. The cost starts at 50 mana and increases by 10 per level. There are a total of 5 levels. The cost to fully upgrade is 350 mana. Broodmother ---- Broodmother is only able to be unlocked when both''' Destruction' and' Infestation' are fully upgraded. This gives you the ability to spawn as a Broodmother. A Broodmother is a rat that spawns other AI rats around it, it also calls AI rats from certain blocks (Cobblestone, Cracked Stone Bricks, Stone Bricks), however, it does not affect the Blue Bricks. This costs '500 mana'''. Category:Candidates for deletion